Where is the Love?
by foreverandalways72
Summary: what will happen when Tenten and Kankuro go on a mission together.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto

Where is the Love?

"God Dammit don't you die on me!" she was kneeling over a very blood and broken puppet master. His eyes flickered open and with dull eyes he looked up at the girl above him.

"Where am I?" he asked spitting out blood.

"We are on a mission to go to the meet in the village of the rain as ambassadors." The weapons mistress said as she tried to regain a calm air.

"I thought my sister was Suna's ambassador." He asked as his voice was beginning to fade, yet she could still here the worry in his voice for his sister.

"She's pregnant r-emem-ber."

"Everything is getting so hazy," he chuckled darkley, "did we at least win the battle?" he asked her slowly with a slurred voice.

"We won don't worry and yo-u saved my life." She chocked out.

"O I did, didn't I, it's coming back to me." He closed his eyes slowly.

"No! Keep your eyes open." She tentatively picked him up and went as fast as she could with her injuries to civilization.

He slowly opened his eyes as the bright light almost blinded him. The first thing he noticed has that there was something heavy on his chest, something which was very wet. Then he noticed that he wasn't wearing his hat and that is stomach hurt. Slowly he lifted his head so that he could see what was so heavy and the first thing he saw was that there were two giant buns on his chest. As he is moving the girl, she lifts her head and when she saw that he was awake Tenten pulls Kankuro into a hug, as a new wave of tears escapes her eyes, He strokes her head and pulls her closer to his chest. They are in this position for a long time until Tenten's sobs turn into hiccups, then they both slowly pull away from each other. Tenten slowly regards here new teammate they have only known each other for a few weeks and that was only because of this long mission.

In the end it was Kankuro who broke the silence, "Never seen a team mate die before?"

Tenten looked at him with shook clear on her face, "Never," than her face turned to curiousness, "Have you?"

The minute she asked it she could see remorse in his eyes, "Yes I have many times."

Before Tenten could even respond suddenly Kankuro looked up at her with a pain filled eyse. For the first time she noticed how handsome Kankuro was and how much emotion he showed with his face with just one look, it reminded her of Lee.

She suddenly wanted to share her deepest pain with him, a stranger, while many of her friends do not even know this fact about her, "My parents were killed in the war when I was little." There she let it go, she already felt like a weight had been lifted of her shoulders.

"Ya my parents are dead to, but I probable can't relate that well." He said slowly

"What, why?"

"My father was a dick who tried to have Gaara killed multiple times and didn't care about any of us, and my mother I never really got to know her."

"I am so sorry."

"Ya don't need to say sorry its not like it's your fault." He said plainly

"Just out of curiosity why do you where the hat and face paint." She said trying to change the subject.

"Well that's a question I get a lot, well I were it because it is traditional for puppet masters to wear."

"Then why didn't Sasori where it, he was a puppet master and from the sand."

"Well ya got me there, no one usually cares that much about it."

"Well I do so tell me why, kankuro."

He gave her a smile and said "Fine, I have never told anyone this, I only wear the mask and face paint not because it is traditional but, without it I look to much like my father."

Tenten was stunned that had not been what she was expecting to hear from him. Before she could even respond to him the door suddenly burst open and in came the shopkeepers daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the show Naruto or any of the characters

Where is the love?

Before I could ask what Kankuro more about his father the shopkeeper's daughter came in with a tray full of food. I could tell from the moment she first entered the room that she had alternative motives with Kankuro, she had this look in her eyes I looked over at him as she set the tray down near him. His face had immediately changed from the face he had just had to one of flirtation. The girl twirled her hair on her finger momentarily before she opened her over lip-glossed lips and began to coe over him for a good ten minutes. She gave him many peeks at her ample cleavage. To my surprise and annoyance he actually flirted back. I got this strange feeling in my stomach as they talked and flirted. She kept giving me the nasty eye as I sat there. I couldn't take it anymore as she began to feed him; the thing in my stomach was getting worse. The room was hot and I was beginning to see red. I stood up Kankuro gave me a questioning glance as I excused myself and the girl gave me a smug smile. I quickly left the room and almost ran into the shopkeeper.

"How is the young man? Did he get the food I sent up?" the man asked

I smiled the best I could trying to hide the inner emotions that were running wild within me and I replied, "Yes he is doing great and he is eating the food right now." _With your sluty daughter_

"That is wonderful." He said

"Thank you so much for taking us in yesterday."

"Anything to help you hard working shinobi."

I gave him a smile and to asked him to tell Kankuro if he asked that I was going out for a little training.

I had been out training for nearly two hours when I decided to take a break it had been a long time since I had trained this hard. Kankuro showed up as I was taking a sip of my water. I looked over as he limped over and sat next to me. We sat there in silence for a good five minutes before he broke the awkward silence.

"Why did you abandon me in there with her?" he asked looking at me.

I turned away as he asked this "It looked like you were happy with the view."

He laughed and I couldn't help but look up at him, his laugh sounded so beautiful to my ears. Then he broke me out of my trance by saying; "You mean suffocating me with them."

This time I laughed and we feel into a comfortable silence. Until he broke it again and said, "Seriously why did you leave?"

I didn't know how to respond to this question because how could I tell him that I had been jealous, I barley even knew him. I decided to turn the questioning on him this time by asking him, "Why did you take that shuriken for me the other day."

He looked away and turned his head up towards the sky as he let out a sigh and said, "I don't know I just saw it coming and before I knew it I was hit by a shuriken."

"Well thank you for taking it for Me." he gave me a huge smile as I said this and we got up and began to walk back towards the shop we were staying at.


End file.
